Jealousy
by Turtle Babe
Summary: What happens when you allow jealousy to rule your actions? You make big mistakes which leads to hurting Branch. What now?
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy**

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Poppy held tight to Branch's hand as the other troll panted softly while he slept. There was no denying the pained looked on the other troll's face. Her friends looked down as Poppy turned beseeching eyes on the older troll known as Doc that knew about health and medicine better than anyone in their tribe.

"He's hurting," Poppy tearfully insisted as she turned back to stroke a hand gently down Branch's cheek, "Help him, Doc. There has to be something you can do. Please."

"My queen, his heart is straining from the poison in his system," the older troll admitted as the pink troll groaned softly in frustration, "I've given him the cleansing medicine, but there is nothing more I can do. It's all up to Branch's will to live now, but he's so weak…it doesn't look good, Queen Poppy."

Soft coughing drew everyone's attention as Poppy leaned over Branch to try and offer comfort as he shifted in his sleep. It was several minutes before Branch was able to settle back into as calm a state as he was in earlier while the pink troll tucked the blankets back over him.

"Just rest, Branch," Poppy insisted as the most special troll to her heart slept fitfully, "Keep fighting. Please don't leave me."

"He's the most stubborn troll I know," Guy Diamond suddenly spoke up as Poppy regarded him in surprise, "That troll don't leave unless he wants to leave. Nothing stops Branch, Poppy. He won't let a little poison take him anywhere he doesn't wish to go. You wait and see."

The rest of the Snack Pack began to chatter in agreement as another troll standing in the doorway shifted uncomfortably. Anger flared when Poppy locked eyes with her almost look alike.

"This is all _your_ fault," Poppy hissed as her friends turned to regard the darker pink troll with bright red hair, "You did this to my Branch. Why, Posie? I thought we were family and you tried to take my most precious troll lad. Why would you hurt him like this? I don't understand!"

Posie gulped as the others in the room turned to watch the exchange between the two cousins. Why, indeed.

A month earlier:

Posie huffed as she hiked behind the rest of her traveling companions. She was irritated beyond irritated. So much so that she hadn't joined in her father's traveling song. Leave it to Cousin Poppy-perfect, perfect, Queen Poppy to make peace with Bergens, get their old home back, and send out word for the scattered trolls who had escaped prior to that historic Trollstice to come back to the Troll Tree.

"Little Miss Perfect always ruining everything," Posie hissed angrily as she stomped forward, "Bergan poop!"

Just a day ago, Posie had been "Princess" Posie. Princess of their small band that had escaped months before King Peppy had staged his escape. Posie should have one day been the queen of her own tribe, but no! Not now. Now she was just to be another troll among trolls to be ruled by _HER_. This was _so_ unfair.

"Come on, Posie," her father called as the pink troll trotted forward quickly, "Look! The tree. It's our home."

Posie regarded the distant Troll Tree and sighed. Her father was King Peppy's younger brother. Perry hadn't wanted to leave the others behind, but had to make his escape when he had with the few trolls that could follow so long ago before either Posie or Poppy had been born. Posie and Poppy had met a few times before when the two tribes would meet up, but the hidden village that King Peppy had built wasn't big enough for both tribes which had been fine with Posie. She had always hated having to share a spotlight and Poppy was just too…too perky a troll for Posie. Plus, it was nice to know that if Poppy was going to one day be queen then so would Posie for her own people. Now here they were…almost back to join the rest of the tribe with Poppy ruling them all. Yay. Not.

"Great," Posie spoke up as her father grinned at her, "Can't wait."

The female troll almost groaned at the group of trolls that had gathered to greet the newcomers. Posie wasn't in the mood until a rather…wow that troll lad looked danged good.

"Welcome," the blue-eyed troll greeted as Posie studied him from beside her father, "Queen Poppy sent me and my comrades to lead you through Bergen Town. The path can be a bit startling for newcomers."

"Why thank you," Perry answered as he studied the troll, "Don't I know you, Lad? You look different, but I've seen you before, right?"

"Heh. Kind of," the other chuckled as Posie watched many of the new trolls laugh along, "I'm Branch, Sir. I um…I once kind of ruined the party to welcome you all to the hidden village. I maybe flipped the cake and ran screaming though the party about Bergens. I was a bit paranoid back then."

"A bit?"

"Hush, you two," Branch hissed at two conjoined trolls that Posie remembered were the twins, Satin and Chenille, "A _lot_ paranoid back then, happy?"

Perry laughed along with the welcoming party of trolls. Posie remembered this lad now. He was that grey troll that Poppy always tried to invite over. Branch looked so much better now. His coloring was so uniquely dark with that almost cobalt mane and soft, glowing, blue skin. Yummy.

"Branch, Lad, you've regained your colors," Perry exclaimed as Branch blushed in the cutest fashion while Posie smiled to catch the other's attention, "Could the Queen not come and greet her family herself?"

"Poppy wanted to, but then something came up with King Gristle and she sent me in her stead," Branch explained while he began to lead the group towards the large village that surrounded the Troll Tree, "It is an honor to meet you all again and I promise not to flip any cakes…or yell…or call you names like I did before. Sorry about that and all. Yeah, this way."

"We have all heard the full story of your heroics. How brave of you to follow someone that had no clue what she was getting into all the way to Bergen Town," Posie complimented while Branch finally focused fully on her, "Names Posie. Remember me?"

"Wow," Branch breathed as Posie tried her best to act regal and refined, "You are nearly the spitting image of Poppy."

"What?" Posie gasped as Branch circled her with a look of amazement on his face, "I am _not_!"

"You are, Girlfriend," one of the twins called out, "You are darker than Poppy in skin tone and surely your hair is a real red instead of Poppy's pink, but your family resemblance is uncanny. Chenille and I have the perfect dresses for you and Poppy to wear to the special party we are throwing for you, by request of our new queen."

Posie was a bit placated at having a party in her honor, but paused as Branch's face filled her vision as he studied her carefully.

"Your eyes are green," Branch pointed out as Posie nodded while he stepped back, "I understand the choice of your name now. Always thought your family was hung up on the letter 'P,' but you are literally named for the flower. Becomes you. Anyway, this way people."

Posie watched Branch take charge and lead the group away as she watched him dreamily. She liked this one. A lot.

"No way, Girlfriend," the same twin spoke up that must be Satin, "Branch is off limits to you, Posie."

"That is 'Princess' to you," Posie hissed as Satin rolled her eyes, "I don't know what you are referring to and what do you mean 'off limits' anyway?"

"You'll see," Chenille snickered as she struck a pose, "That troll lad has eyes for only one other and she _isn't_ you and she would be a little put off to know that you've been ogling her troll lad."

"He married?" Posie asked as the twins shook their heads in the negative, "Fair game then. No one beats me when I want something."

Posie jumped as her bracelet chimed the hourly hug time and other bracelets chimed in around her.

"Hug time!"

Posie heard Branch laugh loud as a pink blur tackled him flat. It was _her_.

"Poppy!" Branch chuckled, reaching to hug the wild troll back as he was snuggled for dear life, "I thought you and King Gristle were dealing with the plumbing issue."

"All fixed, Branch, my man," Poppy chirped, allowing Branch to sit up as she remained in his lap, "Bridget found that Gristle's pet had gotten his chew toy stuck in the drain and now it's all better and Uncle Perry!"

Branch seemed amused as Poppy launched herself at her uncle while dragging him back up to his feet at the same time. The look in his eyes as he watched Poppy was pure, adoring fondness.

"Told ya," Satin hummed as she strolled by Posie, "Branch is taken, Princess."

"Yep. He and Poppy are such a thing," Chenille finished as she shared a grin with her twin.

Posie wanted to growl, but bit her tongue. Okay. He had a thing for Poppy, but he'd complimented her.

"And that means I'm not out yet," Posie decided while she walked over to brush some leaf bits from Branch's mane as he turned to her in surprise at the touch, "Poppy got you all dirty from that tackle. Used to do that to me when I visited. Leaf bits can get itchy and tangle troll hair pretty bad. Can't have that, now can we?"

"Guess not," Branch agreed as Posie gave him a winning smile before bright pink hair obscured his face while Poppy leapt at Posie.

"Cousin! It is so nice to see you," Poppy said as Posie was wrapped in a hug, "I see you've met Branch. Isn't he wonderful to come and greet everyone? Changed a lot, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Posie sighed as she carefully extricated herself from Poppy's strangling "hug," "How wonderful to see you, Princess."

"Queen," Branch corrected as Poppy knocked him playfully with her arm while he covered his mouth with a hand in what looked like remorse, "Oh. Sorry, Princess Posie. It's become a bit of a habit to correct the trollings when they use the wrong title to address Poppy. You two are family and families don't stand on formalities. I've still got a lot to learn about living among everyone instead of closing myself off."

"You are doing a _great_ job learning what you need to know," Poppy gushed as Branch blushed in his fetching way once again as she eagerly squeezed his hand before looking to Posie, "Come on, Cousin. I got all your favorite foods ready and DJ Suki has the best songs picked out for you and Branch should hear you sing. Posie sings so pretty, Branch. Let's go!"

Posie watched as Poppy took off running while dragging a laughing Branch after her before they both ended up in some song as the elder cousin snarled to herself while jealousy filled her heart. So Poppy was queen, taking over Posie's position of ruler over her band, and she got a handsome troll lad like Branch too? Not on Posie's watch!

"I'll deal with this in my own way," Posie hissed to herself as she trudged forward.

The party was awesome, the food was delicious, her dress was prettier than Poppy's, and Posie sang and sang. She also gloated when Branch clapped in appreciation after one of her finest performances.

"Like what you heard?"

"Poppy is right, Posie, you do have a lovely voice," Branch complimented as Posie gave him a coy look, "Um…you okay there?"

"Sure. Why?" Posie asked in surprise as Branch tilted his head in confusion.

"You looked a bit funny there for a second," the other remarked as she was studied by his blue eyes once again, "Are you tired?"

"No, Branch, she isn't," Chenille stated as she waltzed over, "Posie just feels very complimented by what you said. Very nice of you, but Poppy needs some help since Cooper got his foot stuck in a root gnarl."

"Again?" Branch huffed with a shake of his head, "Does that guy ever watch where he is tap dancing? I even put up safety fences around the worst gnarls, for troll's sake!"

Posie turned with a snarl once Branch was out of sight.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interfere with me," Posie insisted as Satin and Chenille glared at her, "I was just getting to know more about Branch."

"Looked like flirting to me," a voice said as a sparkly troll walked over to join the group, "Twins."

"Guy," Satin greeted as she shared a smile with her sister, "So you see flirting too, hmm?"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Jealousy**

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

The party was awesome, the food was delicious, her dress was prettier than Poppy's, and Posie sang and sang. She also gloated when Branch clapped in appreciation after one of her finest performances.

"Like what you heard?"

"Poppy is right, Posie, you do have a lovely voice," Branch complimented as Posie gave him a coy look, "Um…you okay there?"

"Sure. Why?" Posie asked in surprise as Branch tilted his head in confusion.

"You looked a bit funny there for a second," the other remarked as she was studied by his blue eyes once again, "Are you tired?"

"No, Branch, she isn't," Chenille stated as she waltzed over, "Posie just feels very complimented by what you said. Very nice of you, but Poppy needs some help since Cooper got his foot stuck in a root gnarl."

"Again?" Branch huffed with a shake of his head, "Does that guy ever watch where he is tap dancing? I even put up safety fences around the worst gnarls, for troll's sake!"

Posie turned with a snarl once Branch was out of sight.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't interfere with me," Posie insisted as Satin and Chenille glared at her, "I was just getting to know more about Branch."

"Looked like flirting to me," a voice said as a sparkly troll walked over to join the group, "Twins."

"Guy," Satin greeted as she shared a smile with her sister, "So you see flirting too, hmm?"

"Pretty much and laid on thick," this Guy chuckled.

"What of it?" Posie snorted as the twins and the sparkly troll blinked at her in astonishment, "I like what I see when I look at that Branch. He's just my style. Posie always gets what she wants and I want the lad. So?"

The sparkly troll studied Posie with a shake of his head.

"Um…Poppy is your cousin which means that would hurt a member of your family if you try to do this," Guy Diamond pointed out, "And she and Branch share a very special bond that not even we as her best friends even completely understand. The two complete one another and I don't think it is cool that you being family, would interfere with two trolls that are destined to be together for the rest of their lives. Poppy is our queen and one day Branch will be her king. That is simple and easy to see. Just let it alone, Princess."

"Psst," Posie scoffed, ignoring the shocked looks thrown her way, "Branch isn't married to her yet and if he chooses a more capable partner that comes available…well, that is his choice, right? Plus, what if that more capable troll is me? Then I win."

"Win at what?" Poppy giggled as she hopped over to join the conversation with a smiling Branch held firmly by a hand as Posie jumped in surprise at the new arrivals, "Are we playing a game, Posie? I love games!"

"Yeah. We were discussing a game. Hide and seek," Posie chortled as Poppy looked eager, "You hide and I'll come seek you in a bit."

"Okay!"

" _Not_ on your lives," Branch denied as both pink trolls turned to pout at him, "It is too dark to hide or seek. Both of you will get lost or hurt and I won't allow that. No doing it. Poppy, don't give me that look. No."

Poppy giggled up at Branch as the twins shot Posie a meaningful look. Oh, yeah? Watch this.

"So _sweet_ ," Posie purred as she pulled Branch's other arm into a hug, ignoring the fact that he'd just ruined a chance to ditch Poppy for her, "Looking out for my cousin and I like that. You are quite a gentle-troll, Branch. You seem to be so on top of everything. It is good that Poppy has such a good _friend_ like you, Branchy."

"Branchy?" Branch repeated, looking disgusted and uncomfortable as Poppy giggled once again.

"He is my most extra, special friend and this place wouldn't be the same without him," Poppy gushed with adoration clear in her voice as Branch regarded her with such affection that Posie wanted to hurl, "Branch is very kind and sweet. He always looks after others even when he wasn't fond of others."

"More fond than I let on," Branch admitted as he blushed once again and pulled himself away from the two cousins, "Thirsty! Getting some punch. Excuse me."

"Shy," Poppy breathed as they watched Branch's escape before fixing a strange look on her cousin which made Posie shift uncomfortably, "You hugged Branch so suddenly and…seemed to not want to let go there. That makes him a bit uncomfortable with trolls he doesn't know that well so be gentle. He is just now learning to be a part of the rest of the tribe so don't be too…uh…aggressive with him, Pose. I don't like when Branch is made to feel nervous or even scared so be careful, okay?"

"I think the big boy can handle himself," Posie informed her cousin before stepping back as Poppy's smile faded.

"Look, Pose, Branch is still kind of delicate emotionally," Poppy spoke with an authority in her voice that surprised Posie, "He's been through more than any of us really knew at a very, _very_ young age which is why he lost his colors. He only flees like he just did when he's unsure and doesn't know how to react. Don't push at him right now. Branch can't handle that and you'll see something you've never seen before, Cousin."

"And that is?" Posie asked in curiosity.

"Me angry," the queen declared with a steely look in her cousin's direction.

Posie blinked as Poppy's smile returned the minute she glanced over her shoulder and skipped to be beside Branch as he offered her a cup of punch from afar.

"Taken, taken, _taken_ ," the twins chorused as they sauntered away, "You've been told. Listen to the Queen."

Posie seethed before startling as Guy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"The twins are right about Branch being taken, but that doesn't mean that you are not equally as great as Poppy," Guy offered as Posie gaped at how this sparkly creature read her so well, "You shine as bright as Poppy and I came over to get to know you more. My full name is Guy Diamond. Would you do me the honor of joining me in dance and song?"

"I'd be honored," Posie decided as she accepted the grinning troll's hand and off she was whisked to perform a number that knocked the socks off of many a troll lad and lassie, but jealousy erupted once again during a slow tune when couples glided across the dance floor.

Posie swayed with Guy as she watched over his shoulder. There it was…the connection that Guy had spoken of earlier. Poppy had dragged a reluctant Branch to dance with her. It seemed that Branch had a uniquely gorgeous voice and he could surely dance, but he was not overly show-boaty like Poppy and grew shy among larger groups. However, the minute he had drawn Poppy close for the slow dance he'd been forced into, the rest of the trolls had disappeared for the couple and the two were just dancing for one another. Branch's eyes were only for Poppy and Posie burned in jealousy that a perfect troll lad like that could be so wrapped around her twitty cousin's finger.

"I'll free you from her spell, Branch," Posie vowed silently as she danced with Guy, "You'll be mine and then Poppy will know what it's like coming in second all the time. You'll see. You will _all_ see that I'm the better of the two cousins and then maybe they'll see that _I_ should be queen."

The next few days were spent evading Poppy and finding out as much as Posie could about Branch. It would seem that he'd been living a long time on his own as a type of survivalist or something. This could be useful.

"Branchy?" Posie called one afternoon as the very lad stiffened and turned to her in question from where he'd been heading when she found him.

"Um…hello, Princess," Branch offered as he smiled at her, "Names Branch there. Heh. Not Branchy. _Please_ not Branchy…um, did you need something?"

"A little birdy told me that you are one of the best about knowing survival skills," Posie purred as Branch sat up a bit straighter to nod at her, "That is a skill I've always wanted to learn in case of an emergency that leaves me stranded alone without anyone near to help me. Trolls have to be able to stand on our own two feet, right?"

"Certainly," Branch agreed as he eagerly came over to sit beside Posie as the troll lassie patted herself on the back within her mind, "I think trolls should certainly have some survival training for just in case. There are so many skills that could save a life if everyone would just take the time to learn them such as how to make a fire without a match or what berries are good and what are poisonous. Ah! How to make a shelter in a rush or knowing dirty water from clean or…."

"Yes. Everything that would be _so_ important to know," Posie interrupted as Branch chuckled at himself for getting carried away, "I sure would like some lessons like that. Do…do you think you could teach me, Branch? I'd sure love to pick up such important skills like that and I can think of no other troll who is half as brilliant as you in knowing how to survive."

Posie fluttered her eyelashes as Branch grew shy at the compliment and looked away to try and hide his blush.

"What a _great_ idea!" Poppy declared, plopping into Branch's lap as Posie and he jumped at the sudden appearance of the queen, "Branch, you should _so_ teach all the tribe about how to survive. That would be an important lesson for all of us to know. Pose, you are so brilliant! What do you say, Branch? Please, please, please."

"Does my queen order me so?" Branch joked as Poppy giggled up at him with a nod, "So be it. I'll get a lesson plan together and the trolls that wish to join the lessons can do so. Pop, why are you in my lap?"

"Because you are comfy," Poppy teased, making Branch laugh, "I was just coming to ask you a question when I heard what you and my cousin were talking about. Pose, you are so smart. Why didn't I think of that? Branch would be the perfect teacher to teach us all some very important skills and lessons. I can't wait! I'm going to spread the word."

"What about your question?" Branch questioned, looking amused once again.

"Ask you later! I'm spreading the word now!" Poppy giggled.

The queen ran off as quickly as she arrived while Branch watched her in bemusement. Posie seethed in anger, but put on the charm when the troll lad turned to her once again.

"Seems I'll be teaching classes soon," Branch sighed with a grin, "That was really a good idea, Princess Posie. I guess I'll need to get some lesson plans developed."

"Can you start my lessons now since it was my idea?" Posie begged with the best look of begging she could muster, "I'd love a private lesson, Branchy. Please with survival sugar sprinkled on top?"

"Survival sugar?" Branch snickered as Posie grinned up at him, "Fine. I'll show you some of the plants around here that you need to look out for. Bergens love some species of plants that are none too safe. Follow me."

Posie was surprised that she did indeed enjoy the lesson and being so close to Branch was an extreme plus. He explained things gently and didn't make her feel ashamed to not know as much as he did. Branch was a good teacher and Bergens were weird.

"So this plant's sap causes trolls to get blisters all over their bodies, but Bergen's bathe with soap made of this stuff? Why?" Posie snorted, standing well and clear from the red vine.

"Bergen skin is tougher than ours and it just gives them a bit of a tingle. The plant's name is Spike Leaf," Branch continued with a shudder, "Makes the Bergens feel squeaky clean, but can be deadly for us. Plus, there is this…stand back here."

Posie did so as Branch positioned himself behind a small, green, berry-like pod and tapped the thing smartly on the back. The pod burst and released a few red spikes that embedded themselves into a nearby building.

"Those are the vines defenses against being plucked, plus the darts also act as seeds," Branch huffed as he glared at the spikes, "Brushing up against this plant is not a good idea since the darts are filled with a deadly poison for trolls, but as long as you stand behind the pod you are fine. Get too much of the poison in your system and your heart will stop right away, but even one spike hitting a troll can be deadly. Bad news for our people."

"So it just launches due to a touch?" Posie gasped, steering farther from the vine as Branch followed her.

"Well, the green pods need a hard knock to fire, but a ripe pod turns red and can ignite from a very gentle shake. Plus, the ripened pod's poison is at its most potent," Branch admitted, glaring over his shoulder at the vine, "The darts are just a bit itchy for Bergens and they don't understand the dangers for us. Poppy is talking with King Gristle about removing these vines to a much farther farm away from the town for troll safety. The king is pretty fair-minded, believe it or not, and is working hard with Poppy for both his people and ours."

"How wonderful," Posie nodded out before shrieking and jumping into Branch's arms as a scaly foot plopped down beside her, "Ahhh!"

"Princess! Ow," Branch hissed, trying to get Posie to release her hold on his hair before glaring up at the crocodile, "Shoo now. Look you scared her. Go on, Barnabas. Shoo now. I'll play with you later."

"Um…Pose, get down please," a voice said as Posie regained her reasoning and glanced up to see Poppy standing next to a pink-haired Bergen.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Branch," Posie gulped as he helped settle her back on her feet, "That scared me for a second."

"I am so sorry," the lady Bergen apologized as she pulled on the collar of the croc, "Come on, Silly. Don't scare Poppy's friend."

"That is Bridget," Poppy pointed out as Posie tried to right her clothing, "She is the kindest Bergen in the world and is engaged to the king. The crocodile is King Gristle's pet and has taken a shine to Branch. He wanted to play."

"It _scared_ me," Posie pouted out before blushing as she noticed a bit of hair wrapped around her fingers that was certainly not hers, "I'm so sorry, Branch. I didn't mean to pull at your hair."

"Not an issue," Branch assured as he rubbed at his scalp, "You have quite a grip and that old croc can be a sneaky thing. He moves very quietly, but usually just wants a tummy rub. I should have remembered to warn you that he'd seek me out if he smells my scent while we are in town. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Posie answered, feeling out of sorts, "Thank you for the lesson. I'll just go and get changed since we got a bit dirty poking around the gardens. Bye, Pop, Branch."

"See ya, Pose," Poppy offered as the elder cousin took off.

Posie turned a corner and groaned at herself before peeking back the way she'd come to see what the other two were doing. Drat it! They were standing too close together, for Posie's liking.

To be continued…

Happy Thanksgiving for those that celebrate!

TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

**Jealousy**

Been out of town for holiday and now…I'm back! Thanks for being patient.

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

"How wonderful," Posie nodded out before shrieking and jumping into Branch's arms as a scaly foot plopped down beside her, "Ahhh!"

"Princess! Ow," Branch hissed, trying to get Posie to release her hold on his hair before glaring up at the crocodile, "Shoo now. Look you scared her. Go on, Barnabas. Shoo now. I'll play with you later."

"Um…Pose, get down please," a voice said as Posie regained her reasoning and glanced up to see Poppy standing next to a pink-haired Bergen.

"Oh! Right. Sorry, Branch," Posie gulped as he helped settle her back on her feet, "That scared me for a second."

"I am so sorry," the lady Bergen apologized as she pulled on the collar of the croc, "Come on, Silly. Don't scare Poppy's friend."

"That is Bridget," Poppy pointed out as Posie tried to right her clothing, "She is the kindest Bergen in the world and is engaged to the king. The crocodile is King Gristle's pet and has taken a shine to Branch. He wanted to play."

"It _scared_ me," Posie pouted out before blushing as she noticed a bit of hair wrapped around her fingers that was certainly not hers, "I'm so sorry, Branch. I didn't mean to pull at your hair."

"Not an issue," Branch assured as he rubbed at his scalp, "You have quite a grip and that old croc can be a sneaky thing. He moves very quietly, but usually just wants a tummy rub. I should have remembered to warn you that he'd seek me out if he smells my scent while we are in town. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Posie answered, feeling out of sorts, "Thank you for the lesson. I'll just go and get changed since we got a bit dirty poking around the gardens. Bye, Pop, Branch."

"See ya, Pose," Poppy offered as the elder cousin took off.

Posie turned a corner and groaned at herself before peeking back the way she'd come to see what the other two were doing. Drat it! They were standing too close together, for Posie's liking.

"Are you okay?" Poppy asked, looking concerned as Branch continued rubbing at the areas of his hair that Posie had jerked on in her fright, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Poppy. Your cousin just took me by surprise, but it isn't a wonder Posie reacted that way. Barnabus really scared her. I'm not exactly hurting, but I do think I've got chunks ripped out of my hair," Branch groaned.

"Let me see, Branch," Poppy insisted as she hopped over to a tree branch and took a seat, "I don't care what you say, Branch, you looked like Pose was really hurting you. Sit here and let me make sure that you are really okay."

"Poppy," Branch snorted before outright laughing as Poppy pointed in front of her with as serious a face as she could muster, "I'm fine."

"Sit, Mister," Poppy ordered as Branch smiled wide at her, "Right now. Come on."

Branch shook his head in what looked like exasperation before trudging over with a playful pout that made Poppy giggle. Posie watched as her cousin carefully looked through Branch's hair once the troll lad had taken a seat. This was the ultimate show of trust for trolls to allow another to touch one's mane so intimately. Jealousy burned once again. That she-troll-vixen's ways had to be halted. Branch was going to be set free from that Poppy's spell so he could see how much they didn't belong together. He belonged to someone better. Posie!

"My cousin got you good," Poppy tsked as Branch relaxed into her touches while leaning against the pink troll's knees, "Your scalp is really red here. Does it hurt? Tell me the truth, Branch."

"It hurts just a bit," Branch hummed while the stroking fingers through his hair seemed to make him melt into the touch more, "You're making it feel a lot better."

Poppy giggled once again and then pulled out a brush from her own pink mane as she gently began combing out Branch's hair. The troll lad smiled at the attention and closed his eyes in appreciation while Poppy worked. Both looked so content that Posie huffed irritably. She wanted to switch places with Poppy so bad that she could feel the brush in her own hand. Trolls were known for their manes, but Branch's was such a unique coloration that it was the elder cousin that wanted the permission to run her fingers through that mane. Posie glanced at the strands of the troll lad's hair still clutched in her fist. Posie had a decent amount of Branch's hair in her grip. She'd make a necklace out of the hair to keep a bit of him near to her heart.

"You are perfect, my lad," Posie thought as she watched the interplay between her cousin and Branch before sneaking away, "I deserve you more than that queen-want-to-be. I just need to show you that."

Posie determined that it was this laughable "connection" that all trolls spoke of that existed between Branch and Poppy that needed to be dealt with first. However, try as she might, Posie was having trouble breaking this connection that Branch and Poppy actually seemed to possess. Posie could no longer deny that Branch and Poppy revolved around one another. It was as if her cousin and Branch could communicate without words and just seemed to gravitate to one another naturally. She hated it every single time she saw it happen.

"Please stop," Biggie begged out of the blue when Posie was glaring over at Poppy and Branch splashing away in a trickle of water during another one of Poppy's parties, "It is unbecoming of a lass like you, Princess Posie."

"Whatever are you speaking of?" Posie demanded, making Biggie sigh.

"Your 'I'm-going-to-break-up-Branch-and-Poppy' plan," Biggie answered honestly as Posie blinked in surprise at him, "Princess, everyone is beginning to suspect your motivations in always trying to hang out with Branch. Branch doesn't seem to realize what you are doing yet, but when he does…wow. You haven't seen an angry Branch yet and you won't like it so stop. It is embarrassing to watch you fail so much."

"I am not…how dare…you have _no_ idea what you are talking about!" Posie snapped before glancing sideways at the large troll lad holding the icky worm, "I just see a kindred spirit like me in Branch and that is all. I like that about him and he has such interesting stories to tell of his adventures living almost alone."

"His stories _are_ very interesting and I love to hear them too, but I _don't_ try to crawl nearly in his lap," Biggie retorted with narrowed eyes, "You are making Branch uncomfortable, Princess, and he is a good friend now. Please stop whatever it is you are trying to do and give Branch some needed space. He's being polite and would never tell you to stop because you are family to Poppy, but as his friend, I am asking you to back off."

"He is _my_ friend too," Posie insisted as Biggie turned to her.

"Then as a friend of his, be respectful of his need to breath his _own_ air," Biggie snorted, making Posie blush, "Branch talks about how great you are at learning all the survival skills he teaches. He thinks a lot of you as a good friend, Princess. I'd hate for you to ruin the friendship by mistaking his feelings to be more than what they will ever be because of his love for Poppy."

"Hmph," Posie sniffed as she turned away, "You are wrong on so many levels. Leave me alone."

The conversation with Biggie just egged Posie on to make Branch hers even harder. She tried to be regal. Failure. She tried to be alluring. Failure, but she did appreciate the attentions of Guy Diamond. She tried to win Branch over with singing. Failure. Not even her best flirts worked. No amount of flirting seemed to draw Branch's eyes away from Poppy. So Posie tried a different tactic in desperation.

"How'd you and Branch get so close, Pop?" Posie asked at the slumber party that she'd allowed Poppy to finally talk her into.

"I'm not sure," Poppy gushed, scooting closer, "He was…Branch was just always so unhappy and I didn't want him to be because…he so _special_ , Pose. Then when he joined me on my journey, he and I grew closer until I understood him more as he opened up to me. He's been through so much and survived it as best he could. I realized he is the _bravest_ and _kindest_ troll I've _ever_ known because he did things for others instead of just for himself even when it made him uncomfortable or feel hurt due to past memories. I thought I loved another, but…I love Branch and he actually loves me _too_ , Posie. Isn't it wonderful?"

Posie wanted to hurl again. Poppy was so… _Poppy_!

"So just because he's kind to you is why you think he loves you?" Posie asked to try and shake Poppy's faith.

"Oh, no you _didn't_ ," Satin grumbled as she stood beside her seated twin, "Take that back, Posie."

"It's okay, Satin, Posie's just curious since she wasn't there to see everything. Branch sang to me when I lost my colors and admitted to me in the song he loves me," Poppy breathed dreamily as Posie frowned out of sight of the others, "We've gone on dates and…he is so…I love him so much, Pose, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. It gives me chills of happiness just thinking about that."

"Not meaning to burst your bubble, but didn't you say he kept to himself?" Posie pushed as Poppy turned to nod, "How do you even know that Branch really knows what love is when he's been such a loner? Maybe he is mistaking these feelings of being accepted for love over the first troll lassie that showed him they cared, Pop?"

"What?" Poppy gasped as Posie stood to confront her cousin.

"You once told me that Branch is just now getting used to being around others," Posie spat, "His feelings could be confused in his mind. It would be wrong to continue a relationship with Branch if it isn't really, truly built on real love."

"I…," Poppy began, looking troubled, "That isn't…that isn't true."

"Of _course_ that isn't true."

Both pink trolls turned to see Branch standing in the doorway with the twins and the rest of the Snack Pack behind him. Branch looked absolutely livid. Obviously the twins had gone for reinforcements.

"I have had just about _enough_ of you, Posie," Branch snarled as he stomped forward to place himself between Posie and Poppy, "Don't think I haven't noticed your flirting and the necklace of _my_ hair you have around your neck, Princess."

Posie blinked in shock. Biggie had been right. An angry Branch wasn't nice to see.

"This is a friendship necklace," Posie lied as Branch scoffed at her, "I'm just trying to protect one of my new friends."

"That is a lie. You have been doing everything in your power to come between Poppy and I since you arrived," Branch denied as Posie gasped at hearing the truth spoke so bluntly by someone she had thought was oblivious, "What you are doing and saying will hurt Poppy and I _won't_ allow that. I love your cousin very much and I'll not allow you to force a wedge between us over whatever it is you are trying to do."

"Let's all calm down and talk rationally," Guy Diamond insisted before stepping back as Posie growled.

"You are a _fool_ to fall for this troll's stupid antics, Branchy!" Posie yelled, pointing at her cousin as the group gaped at her, "She is so…so…."

"What am I?" Poppy asked as she stepped forward, "Pose, I'm your cousin. What is going on with you that you are acting like this?"

"You are a total _ditz_!" Posie bellowed, making the rest of the trolls gasp, "You've got everyone around you thinking you are so _perfect_ , but you are _not_!"

"I never said that I was perfect," Poppy denied, "Pose, calm down."

"Calm down?" Posie snarled, "I have spent my whole life being compared to you! Being second best to you and now you are my queen? Fine! I can live with that, but you are not getting Branchy! He's mine!"

"Names not Branchy and I'm _not_ yours," Branch snapped back as Poppy stared at Posie open-mouthed in shock, "Posie, I'd love to say you are a great lass, but it seems you have a lot of jealousy issues that need to be worked on before I can give you that compliment. Take it from someone that knows about working on issues that fester inside of oneself, you'll go as grey as I did and that life isn't fun."

"I am _so_ much better than she is," Posie insisted as Branch sighed, "I'm smarter, funnier. I sing better and I can think things through more. I'm doing so much better at your lessons than Poppy."

"You've got me on the lessons," Poppy groaned as Branch glared at Posie in anger.

"You didn't mean to set Smidge's hair on fire. It was an accident and I put it out before the fire did too much damage. Smidge wasn't even mad," Branch soothed before looking back at Posie, "Is that what this is about? You feel lesser in comparison to Poppy?"

"I'm not less! _She_ is!" Posie huffed as she got right in Branch's face, "Look at me, Branchy. I'm so much better for you. I'm stronger and I learn all of your lessons without turning them into a game like Poppy. I could be a real partner to you and we could lead trolls to safety in emergencies like a real king and queen and not like a giddy, worthless child."

Branch's eyes widened as Poppy whimpered from behind him. Posie didn't miss that the troll lad reached to squeeze her cousin's hand to soothe her. Stupid Poppy!

"A queen doesn't put herself first," Branch spoke up finally when he turned back to glard at her, "A queen doesn't manipulate others to get what she wants. A queen watches over her people carefully. That is what my Poppy does. She watches over her people and she watches over me. She is the smartest, most beautiful, and kindest troll I know and you have no right to put her down because of your pettiness."

Posie saw Branch reach and retrieve Poppy's scrapbooking scissors from her mane before the elder cousin gasped as he cut the hair necklace from around Posie's own neck.

"No, Branchy," Posie begged, dragging him several steps away from Poppy, "We belong together, you and me."

"I'm sorry, Princess," Branch whispered as he sadly looked down at the braided strands in his hand, "This doesn't belong to you. _I_ don't belong to you and Poppy would never claim ownership over me. She loves me for being who I am without putting constraints on me as I do for her as well. That is what love really is, Posie, accepting others for who they are and for what they want out of their own life. She and I compromise together and have learned to accept what is the same between us and what is different. We round one another out and enjoy learning more and more about each other. You and I can be friends, but nothing more than that. I don't love you. I'm sorry. My heart belongs to Poppy."

Posie shook in her righteous anger before leaping for her pack that she had strategically set up earlier in the evening. The others trolls had little warning as the crazed lass aimed a ripened, Spike Leaf pod at Poppy and shook it to made the deadly darts fire while the Snack Pack gasped or screamed with little warning to offer any form of help. It was Branch that surprised Posie the most because somehow he was already on the move. One minute he was on the other side of the room and the next he had shoved Poppy out of the way of the spikes as voices screamed out in denial and fear. This hadn't been part of the plan.

"Branch! Branch, _no_!" Poppy shrieked from where she had landed as the troll lad hit the ground while three spikes embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

Posie stared in horror at what she had done. Spike Leaf pods contained four spikes. There were only three in the wall. Where was the fourth spike?

"Unh," Branch hissed, rolling over as his hands closed around the spike buried deep in his side, "Poppy?"

To be continued…

Review if you want more!


	4. Chapter 4

**Jealousy**

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

Posie shook in her righteous anger before leaping for her pack that she had strategically set up earlier in the evening. The others trolls had little warning as the crazed lass aimed a ripened, Spike Leaf pod at Poppy and shook it to made the deadly darts fire while the Snack Pack gasped or screamed with little warning to offer any form of help. It was Branch that surprised Posie the most because somehow he was already on the move. One minute he was on the other side of the room and the next he had shoved Poppy out of the way of the spikes as voices screamed out in denial and fear. This hadn't been part of the plan.

"Branch! Branch, _no_!" Poppy shrieked from where she had landed as the troll lad hit the ground while three spikes embedded themselves in the wall behind him.

Posie stared in horror at what she had done. Spike Leaf pods contained four spikes. There were only three in the wall. Where was the fourth spike?

"Unh," Branch hissed, rolling over as his hands closed around the spike buried deep in his side, "Poppy?"

"Here. I'm here," Poppy shrilled as the panic rang in her voice as she scrambled to get to his side while the Snack Pack gathered around to try and help, "Oh, no, Branch. I'll pull the spike out for you."

"No," Branch denied, shaking his head as he gritted his teeth at the pain from the poison leeching into his veins, "Only Doc can…unh…get out. Spike has barbs that will cause more damage…ah, hurts…if not removed properly. Hurt, Poppy? You hurt?"

"No, Branch, you saved me just like you always do," Poppy whimpered as she took a cloth from Chenille and wrapped it carefully around the spike that was leaking Branch's blood from around it while Branch grimaced in obvious discomfort, "Has someone gone to get Doc?"

"Cooper took off like no one's business when we saw the blood," Biggie offered before grimacing as Branch groaned in pain while curling tighter as he began to shake, "Hold on, Branch. Doc will be here soon. Guy, get the princess and don't let her out of your sight."

Posie numbly stayed by the sparkly troll's side as she watched DJ Suki placing a blanket over Branch while Poppy held the troll lad's hand in hers, trying to keep him calm. The blanket was draped well away from the spike embedded in the lad's side. Branch was bleeding out fast judging by how pale his skin was going and how quickly the cloth around the spike was turning slowly red.

"Don't, don't," Poppy urged, watching Branch's eyes flutter closed while she continued to stroke a hand through his mane, "Stay awake for me, Branch. Look at me. Just look at me. Just me, Branch. Look at me until Doc gets here to help you. Come on, Branch, look at me. I need you to look at me."

The troll's eyes opened to glance up at Poppy as he tried to smile to offer Poppy some comfort. Poppy smiled down at her lad, but the smile dropped when Branch cried out as he arched while his free hand gripped the vest above his heart. Posie knew the truth, the poison was working fast and was affecting the troll's heart functions. Posie's own heart sank. This wasn't what she had wanted.

"Poppy?" Branch questioned as he gazed into the pink troll's eyes, looking lost and confused, "Can't…trying, but can't…Poppy, I…."

"No! No, Branch!" Poppy moaned while her most special troll lad's eyes slipped closed as he went limp, his hand slipping from her grip, "Don't do this! Don't! Wake up, Branch! Biggie?!"

"He's just unconscious, Poppy," Biggie soothed after reaching to check the troll's pulse, looking beyond worried as Poppy snatched up Branch's hand again to hug it close, "Cooper will get Doc and Branch will be okay. I just know it. He'll be okay."

However, no one could deny the paleness to Branch's skin or the labored breathing. Cooper arrived. Doc arrived. Branch was lifted to lay in a nearby bedroom as the Snack Pack and Posie were ordered to remain outside while Doc worked as fast as he could to try and save the troll's life. Poppy said not a word, but watched the door of the bedroom, looking like a statue. Word had gotten out. Posie looked shame-faced when her father showed up to stare at her in horror. Former King Peppy hurried to pull his daughter into a hug.

"He'll be okay, Poppy," Peppy whispered as his daughter began to shake, "Branch is very strong."

"Spike Leaf poison stops the heart," Poppy whimpered, "Branch was clutching his chest. He was in pain. The spike stabbed him so deep and Doc will have to cut him to get that thing out of his side. My Branch is going through all of this for me. He saved me! This is all my fault!"

Posie knew better. Her more rational mind had finally surfaced. It was then that Doc stepped out to allow Poppy to see Branch and give the verdict of his recovery. The spike was successfully removed, but Branch's heart was trying to stop and he was weakening by the minute. Posie listened as Poppy demanded answers from her.

Back to present time:

"This is all your fault," Poppy hissed as her friends turned to regard the darker pink troll with bright red hair, "You did this to my Branch. Why, Posie? I thought we were family and you tried to take my most precious troll lad. Why would you hurt him like this? I don't understand!"

"Speak," Perry ordered as Posie looked down in shame while Poppy turned to watch over Branch's unnatural sleep, "I didn't raise you like this. I was told that you were aiming for your cousin, our queen. What happened, Posie?"

Posie gulped at the angry faces turned in her direction. This was her fault and there was no denying the truth.

"I…I am so ashamed," Posie spoke as eyes glared at her, "I allowed jealousy to rule my words, my emotions, my…my actions. I aimed at Poppy with that pod because I was jealous of everything she had and everything that I thought I had wanted for myself. I wanted her out of my way because I wanted what she had. When I met Branch, he was just so…so…."

"Perfect," Poppy whispered, kissing the unconscious troll's hand that she held, "Branch is the most perfect troll lad in the world. Who'd ever want to hurt him, but you _did_. You hurt him so badly he might never recover. Why, Pose?"

"I thought I loved him," Posie admitted as her cousin turned to look at her with stunned eyes, "I convinced myself that I was better than you, Pop, and that Branch deserved the best. I wanted to show everyone that I finally won against you in _something_ and Branch became that trophy that I was seeking, but I was lying to myself. I still think that he is wonderful and I do wish that I'd met him before you, but I don't deserve Branch. I-I don't deserve to be loved by anyone. Not after what I've done."

It all went downhill from there when Branch arched with a cry of pain as everyone began yelling for the medical troll one atop the other. Poppy had to be forcibly yanked from Branch's side so that Doc could see to the ill troll as the group was herded back out of the room with the exception of Poppy's father, who'd been asked to stay and help. A sad-faced, former king stepped out of the room a little later as Poppy rushed to her father.

"Branch?"

"He's…Branch isn't doing well," Peppy explained as Poppy's eyes welled with tears, "The spike hit too near to his heart and the poison started acting on the tissue almost immediately. With the blood loss and the potency of the ripened poison…Doc doesn't think he will make it to dawn."

Poppy choked hard as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"But Doc said he gave Branch a cleansing medicine," Biggie pointed out as the others nodded around him while Poppy shook in anguish, "Won't that help him?"

"The cleansing medicine is working, but Doc needs more of it," Peppy continued, "The biggest issue is that he has no Thistle Weed pollen left to make more and that plant is out of season."

"Branch has it!" Posie blurted as trolls turned to her in surprise, "He _does_! Branch showed me all the stored herbs and medicinal plants he had in his bunker on a private lesson I conned him into giving me. He has all the plants stored in that bunker he made in case of an emergency or at least, that is what he said. It is all stored in a hidden area of the bunker and I can show you where it is. I…I'll go myself and bring the pollen back so I can show everyone that I am so, so sorry."

"If this is true and I can get that pollen, then Branch might pull through," Doc spoke up from the doorway as everyone turned to look at the older troll, "I'll need it within the next two hours or I won't be able to reverse the effects of the poison."

"Then we'll go _now_ ," Poppy hissed as she turned hard eyes on Posie, "You will show me _where_ the Thistle Weed pollen is and we will _save_ my Branch, but then…then you will stand trial for an attempt on your queen and for hurting an innocent troll. You'd better pray that my Branch pulls through or…or you will be banished from all troll interactions for the rest of your time upon this world, Pose."

"Poppy?" the Snack Pack gasped as one before hushing as Perry raised a hand at them.

"No. As kind and caring as our queen is, Poppy has every right to her anger and judgement. Posie deserves any punishment coming her way," Perry sighed as his daughter nodded her understanding, "Poppy, I do hope you will be fair in your ruling, but understand that I support your decision."

Poppy nodded once before rushing back into the room that housed Branch as Doc stood aside. Posie sighed sadly as she saw her cousin talking softly to Branch while he lay so still and pale within his covers. The elder cousin could see the white bandages wrapped tight around the troll lad's abdomen. Bandages that shouldn't be there.

"You hold on for me, Branch," Poppy instructed her favorite troll as she held his hand in hers once more, "I'm going to get the medicine you need to get better. To think that you've still been thinking so far ahead is amazing, Branch. You are always so brave and clever to plan like you do. Keep strong, Branch, I'll be back soon. Just please, please wait for me to get back. Wait for me, Branch. I love you so you have to wait for me, okay?"

There was no answer. Branch was deeply unconscious to escape the pain he was in and his eyes remained softly closed. Poppy sniffled in sadness as she laid the troll lad's hand gently back on his chest before leaning and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Dad?" Poppy called as she tucked Branch under his covers more.

"I'll watch over him," Peppy assured quickly as he pulled up a chair, "Be careful, Poppy, but hurry."

"We will," Poppy said while stroking a hand through Branch's mane, "I'll be back soon, Branch. Stay strong for me, my dearest love. Let's go, Posie. Move!"

Posie had to run to keep up with Poppy as she strode away with one last heartbroken look at Branch. Turned out that the Snack Pack insisted on coming too.

"Posie and I can move faster alone."

"No going, Girlfriend," Satin warned as Poppy huffed, "We are not leaving you alone with _that_ troll."

Posie looked down as the twins pointed at her in anger. It was deserved anger.

"How are we going to get there in such a short window of time?" Guy spoke up to divert the anger, "It's usually a two day trip to the old village."

"I have a plan," Poppy nodded out before everyone cringed as she released a shrill whistle.

"Oh, dear," Biggie groaned as the ground began to shake, "Not _that_!"

"Barnabus!" Poppy greeted while the scaly crocodile charged towards the group as it seemed he had been close by, "Branch needs your help, Barney. Can you help us, Boy? Can we go to Branch's bunker? He's really sick and needs medicine that is in that bunker. Remember that one time that you followed Branch and I there to get a tummy tickle? Do you, Barnabus?"

Posie watched as the crocodile studied Poppy with a tilted head before seeming to nod as the creature bounced.

"Climb up," Poppy ordered once the croc had squatted for her to find a seat on his back while the rest scrambled to find a good seat of their own, "Fast as you can, Barney. Branch needs your best speed, Boy. Help me help Branch, Barnabus. Go!"

Posie had to clutch at Poppy tightly as the crocodile raced forward with surprising speed a moment later. Poppy turned to glare over her shoulder.

"He's fast," Posie offered as her cousin rolled her eyes.

"Barney loves Branch and would do _anything_ for him," Poppy hissed, "We wouldn't even be making this trip if you hadn't done what you did, Pose."

"I know," Posie replied as Poppy studied her before turning to face forward, "I'll do all I can to set things right again. I swear it."

"And if my Branch…if he dies?" Poppy spat, turning to look Posie fully in the face while the elder cousin winced, "What then, Posie? How will you ever make that up to him or me? What if _I_ had died? You have no idea what that would have done to my Branch. You have _no_ idea what losing him will do to me. I can't even look at you anymore."

Poppy turned forward again with one last look of disgust thrown her cousin's way. Posie gasped as hair wrapped around her waist and she was yanked to sit in front of Guy Diamond who was at the back of the seated trolls. Guy's hair unwrapped from her waist as she turned to look at him in question.

"You should give Poppy some space," Guy instructed, looking sad, "She has every right to be upset."

"I _know_ that," Posie groaned, watching the landscape race by, "I know that so much and knowing what I did makes me sick. However, what did she mean about I have no idea what losing her would have done to Branch? I know he'd have been sad."

"Sad?" Guy scoffed angrily, "We'd have lost Branch too if you'd killed Poppy."

"What?" Posie choked as Guy rolled his eyes at her.

"Branch lost his parents as an infant and then later his grandmother to Bergens when he was just a wee boy," Guy admitted, "None of us knew the truth of what happened, but Branch blamed himself for his grandmother's death and lost his colors, his happiness, his ability to be among his people. He locked his heart and happiness away for years before Poppy was able to help him awaken his happiness again. Your cousin _is_ his happiness and he'd have faded away and died at losing her if your plan had been successful."

"We fear the same will happen to Poppy because of you if Branch dies," DJ Suki spat as Posie turned to look at the troll sitting ahead of her, "You interfered in things that were not for you to mess with. How could you be so selfish?"

"I was too self-absorbed," Posie breathed, looing down, "Too wrapped up in thinking that I deserved the best since I was the eldest cousin. I wasn't a good family member or even a good princess. I am very ashamed of myself and I have to make this right. I just have to."

"Let's just hope you can," DJ Suki finally offered before turning away.

Silence reigned except for the sounds of the crocodile's passage. Barnabus was quick and traveled much faster than troll legs would have traveled and arrived at the bunker in merely an hour, but that only gave the group another hour to get the pollen to Doc.

"Follow me," Posie insisted as she leapt from the croc's back.

"No," Poppy denied as she snatched at her cousin's hand.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Jealousy**

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

Also, some of the song lyrics are borrowed from the song "Lullaby for a Sleepy Girlfriend" while the rest was written by myself to fit with the theme of the story. Not sure who wrote original, since many are claiming that song as their own. I am not one of those. Enjoy!

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

Barnabus was quick and traveled much faster than troll legs would have traveled and arrived at the bunker in merely an hour, but that only gave the group another hour to get the pollen to Doc.

"Follow me," Posie insisted as she leapt from the croc's back.

"No," Poppy denied as she snatched at her cousin's hand, "Branch has traps set up to ward anything away from the bunker. He led you in the last time which means he knew what to avoid and you don't, Pose. Just follow me until we all get inside."

Posie nodded and each troll replicated Poppy's every movement until they were able to reach Branch's old "Go Away" mat. Poppy quickly hit the hidden button to open the door and everyone followed as Barnabus whined.

"I'll be right back, Barney," Poppy called as the croc settled, "Wait here so you can get us back to Branch and try to rest a bit for me. We need to go even faster on the way back home, Boy."

"Come on," Posie encouraged, leading the way in her eagerness to help, "Branch has a storage room around this corner…ah, right here. The latch is just around…here we go."

Poppy and her friends watched as Posie hit an area on the wall. The seemingly solid wall rolled back to reveal a room filled with labeled, shelved packages. The room was huge!

"How are we going to find the right package before time runs out?" Poppy gasped, looking at the room in horror.

"Alphabetized," Posie called as she raced to the far end of the room while the group hurried after her, "Branch is a very thorough planner and stored all of this in case of an epidemic or emergency like drought or something. Spread out to find the shelf that each plant begins with a 'T.'"

Trolls dispersed quickly and began to carefully examine each tightly packed shelving unit.

"Found it," Posie called as the searchers paused and looked up eagerly, "Tansy root, Tangle pods, Thinning weed, got it! Thistle Weed pollen. He's saved up a large supply. Look."

"Thank heaven," Poppy breathed as she rushed towards her cousin.

"Let's boogie on back," Cooper ordered as Poppy snatched the parcel from Posie and took off, leaving her friends behind in her mad dash to reach her ill loved one, "Our queens got the right idea. Move your feet trolls. Come on."

Posie wasn't surprised to see Poppy already on the crocodile's back as she burst out of the bunker, being the last troll out, and slammed the door shut before swinging up by her hair while the rest of the Snack Pack found a seat. The elder cousin had seated herself behind Poppy without a thought for anything, but getting back to the Troll Tree in time. Barnabus took off at a dead run and everyone just hung on for dear life. Hope filled Posie's heart that maybe things would be okay right when a grunkle-boar ran across their path, making Barnabus rear in surprise.

" _No!_ " Poppy screamed as the package of pollen slipped from her grip and tumbled towards the stream they'd been about to cross, but gaped when Posie swung by her hair and caught the package.

"Guy!"

"I've got you, Princess," Guy called as he used his hair to lasso her back to the croc's back, "Good save."

" _Very_ good save," Poppy complimented as she accepted the package back from Posie, "Thank you, Pose."

"Anything for you and Branch," Posie said as her eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry, Pop. I hope one day you might be able to forgive me."

"Go, Barney," Poppy called as the crocodile picked up speed while she gave her cousin an unreadable look, "Branch needs this medicine, Boy. Keep it up. You are doing such a good job."

Posie understood why her cousin didn't say anything. Forgiveness would only come if Branch survived this ordeal. Poppy wouldn't be able to forgive a murderer if Branch died, making Posie sigh softly. That would be what she would be if Branch died, a murderer. Everyone remained tense on the journey back and Poppy didn't even wait for Barnabus to stop as she used her hair to leap to her home and land safely. Posie skidded to a halt a few minutes later at seeing Poppy once again watching the closed bedroom door. Obviously, Doc had already been given the pollen to make the new medicine for Branch.

"How is Branch?" Posie asked her father as Perry grimaced.

"His heart has tried to stop twice, but Doc was able to get him through the fits," Perry admitted as Poppy tensed and glanced at him in horror, "He's a real fighter, that one, but you all couldn't have arrived soon enough with that pollen. There is still the chance he can pull through now, Posie. Good job."

Posie didn't feel better. This whole situation was her fault. Branch's injury causing him such agony, Poppy's stress and pain, her father's disappointment…all her fault. The elder cousin watched as Poppy was allowed to help get the medicine down Branch's throat a moment later. The poor troll wasn't able to swallow on his own and his throat had to be gently messaged to get the liquid down. Poppy was so gentle and patient with her special lad.

"There we go," Poppy cooed as Branch choked a little before she settled him back to wipe a bit of the spilled medicine from his lips, "Just let the medicine work, Branch. You'll feel better soon and then you'll wake up for me. I just know it, Branch."

"My queen, I can't promise that this will work, but his chances are better now," Doc offered as Poppy's eyes narrowed, "If we can get Branch to reach past the light of dawn, then the medicine has worked and the poison is being forced out of his system. Otherwise…otherwise, Branch's heart will shut down and we…we will lose him. His system is so strained that I can't guarantee his recovery."

"Don't do that to me, Branch," Poppy begged, laying a hand over the silent troll's chest, "Keep your heart beating for me. I can't lose you, Branch. Please don't leave me. Fight for me. Keep fighting because I'm here waiting for you. Doc, his heart is beating so softly. I can barely feel it."

"The poison is to blame for slowing the lad's heart," the elderly troll explained, "Of all the poisons in the world, Posie had to choose the one that moves the fastest within a troll's body once potent. We are just lucky that Branch wasn't hit with more than one spike. The wound is so deep an injury on its own and isn't helping him heal with the blood he lost, but Branch is one of the most stubborn patients I've ever met. He's fighting very hard so just talk with him. Remind him of why he needs to stay."

Posie took a seat with the rest of the Snack Pack as she watched Poppy trying so hard to hold back tears and talk Branch through this ordeal. There was no response on Branch's side, but eventually the look of strain he'd showed from the moment he'd fallen unconscious began to fade as the hours rolled slowly by. His color had paled more and Doc shook his head sadly at Poppy when he checked the troll lad's heart beat close to dawn.

"He's fading, Queen Poppy," the medical troll breathed as Poppy choked in horror, "There isn't anything more we can do. He's leaving us."

Poppy shuddered as the tears rolled down her cheeks while she held tight to Branch's hand. Posie teared up herself as she felt her cousin's heartbreak. In fact, no eyes were dry in the room.

" _Hush now my troll lad_ ," Poppy began to sing, " _Hush now my love. The angels are watching from heaven above_."

The twins whimpered and snuggled against Biggie as the large troll hugged his pet glowworm tight.

" _They know that I love you. They know that it's true. I'll stay here beside you, whatever you do,_ " Poppy continued to sing to the sleeping troll that she loved dearly as the dawning sun began to show a rosy glow from a nearby window.

Posie cried openly as Guy, DJ Suki, Cooper, and Fuzzbert huddled close to offer one another comfort. Branch seemed to be struggling harder to breath. He was leaving them.

" _When I am beside you, I feel like I shine. I wish you forever and ever be mine_ ," Poppy's sweet voice sang as the sun continued to rise bit by bit, " _A new day is coming. Please open your eyes. You let in the sunshine and all darkness dies. Without you I'm nothing. Without you I'm grey. Be here beside me, just as I say. So much within me, you are the largest part. Be her beside me, my dearest, my heart."_

Branch remained still and seemed lost to the lullaby sung just for him.

"I love you, Branch. More than anything in the world, _"_ Poppy whispered, reaching to brush a hand through the ill troll's mane, "Please don't leave me."

Poppy's lips trembled as she watched Branch remain passive a few more seconds before finally laying her head down on the side of the bed and sobbing hard. Peppy tried to calm his daughter, but there was no way to soothe heartbreak. Posie moaned at what she had allowed to happen. This wasn't what she had wanted. Not ever. Everything froze and became still as Branch gave a small cough suddenly and tossed his head slightly.

"Branch?" Poppy questioned, hope blossoming over her face as she stood and held to his hand tighter, "Branch, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Please, please, Branch," Poppy begged, leaning over her lad, "Come back to me. Can you hear me, Branch? I'm right here. Open your eyes for me. Please, Branch."

"Mmm," Branch hummed as Poppy gasped happily while his eyes fluttered and slowly cracked opened to gaze up in confusion at the pink troll, "Poppy…hi. Poppy crying?"

Branch blinked and focused on Poppy more before trying to rise without success as distress showed clearly on his face. The troll had no strength to move about well, but the stubborn lad was trying his best to reach for Poppy.

"Hush now. It's okay. Shh, Branch," Poppy soothed as the troll looked up at her in panic while she reached to calm his movements with gentle touches that seemed to be working, "I'm okay. Everything is okay now. Still. Stay still. That's it."

"Why?" Branch breathed, sounding weak and winded as Poppy nuzzled his hand against the side of her face, "Heard you…singing. Tears?"

"Happy to see you," Poppy whispered as Doc checked Branch's heartbeat and nodded with a smile at the queen, "You tried to go somewhere I couldn't follow and now I'm really happy to see you. No trying to leave me again. You just stay with me, okay?"

"Kay," Branch sighed softly as his eyes fluttered closed again, "I stay…with you. No tears…no leave. Love you."

"I love you more. I'll be right here beside you while you sleep. Everything's okay now, Branch," Poppy breathed, leaning to kiss Branch's forehead as the troll drifted back to sleep with a soft smile on his face, "Doc?"

"Very weak, but he'll pull through," the medical troll reported as cheers burst out from everyone present except for Poppy who had leant to wrap her arms around her troll lad as best as she could while he slept as tears of joy flowed freely down her cheeks, "Hush. Branch needs all the rest he can get. Out, the lot of you."

"I'm _not_ leaving him," Poppy hissed, sitting up angrily as Doc smiled at her, "Oops, sorry, Doc. I'm a little on edge."

"He'd not rest well without you near," Doc chuckled, "You get some sleep too. When you relax, Branch will sense it and feel safe which will help him heal faster."

Posie smiled as she watched Poppy curl up next to Branch looking exhausted without another word. The troll lad had been settled in Poppy's bed anyway so where else would her cousin sleep? Branch seemed to curl closer to Poppy as the troll lass held him gently against her side. Everyone left feeling great relief, but Posie stayed on pins and needles for several days after Branch's waking and finally ventured back to Poppy's home out of concern.

"I'm just here to see how Poppy and Branch are doing," Posie said to a frowning Peppy, "There hasn't been any word since he awoke, Uncle."

"Branch is on the mend, but it will be several moons before he will be back up to his former strength," Peppy finally allowed as Posie sighed in relief, "You've caused a big mess, Posie. Your attitude and behavior has been deplorable."

"Nothing I don't know to the core of my being," Posie sighed, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for my doings."

"Poppy will be the one to decide your fate," Peppy spoke as he watched his niece with disappointment clear on his face, "She will be wise in her decision, Posie. You have that same wisdom in you too. Try to use it more."

"Yes, Uncle."

Posie vowed she would listen to her uncle's words. That she would be wiser even…even if she was banished from the tribe. Whatever would be, would be and she swore she would accept her fate. It was nearly two weeks later that Posie found herself standing before her queen and the rest of the tribe. Every troll watched her with glaring eyes.

To be continued in the last chapter…


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

**Jealousy**

Poppy and Branch are so cute. I wanted to write a little story around them and this came to me. Let me know what you think, please.

Also, someone calling themselves _Iluvbranch_ wanted me to respond to them, but since you reviewed as a guest…well, I can't speak with you about your request. Sorry. You can message me through this site if you have an account because I'm a bit confused about what you are asking for, but I'm pretty open to sharing my stories. Just let me know in a way that we can actually speak to one another.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six and Epilogue**

Posie stayed on pins and needles for several days after Branch's waking and finally ventured back to Poppy's home out of concern.

"I'm just here to see how Poppy and Branch are doing," Posie said to a frowning Peppy, "There hasn't been any word since he awoke, Uncle."

"Branch is on the mend, but it will be several moons before he will be back up to his former strength," Peppy finally allowed as Posie sighed in relief, "You've caused a big mess, Posie. Your attitude and behavior has been deplorable."

"Nothing I don't know to the core of my being," Posie sighed, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for my doings."

"Poppy will be the one to decide your fate," Peppy spoke as he watched his niece with disappointment clear on his face, "She will be wise in her decision, Posie. You have that same wisdom in you too. Try to use it more."

"Yes, Uncle."

Posie vowed she would listen to her uncle's words. That she would be wiser even…even if she was banished from the tribe. Whatever would be, would be and she swore she would accept her fate. It was nearly two weeks later that Posie found herself standing before her queen and the rest of the tribe. Every troll watched her with glaring eyes. Only Branch, who was forced to use a constructed wheelchair to get around for the time being, gazed at her with clear sadness in his eyes before averting his gaze as Poppy continued to fuss over him. He was clearly still weak and was wrapped snuggly with a blanket to keep him warm and safe from a chill. Branch was tilted at a slight angle to help him sit up in the chair, but it was still good to see the improvement in his coloration and his blue eyes open and very much alert once again. An amused smile graced his face when Poppy ordered more leaves to be pulled closer so Branch would be sheltered from all wind and potential harm. The queen was obviously taking no chances with her special lad's wellbeing.

"Posie, Princess of the former Tangle Brush tribe," Poppy began as her cousin focused on her once the queen had assured herself that Branch was comfortable and stood with her lad's hand tightly held in her own, "You are being tried for behavior unbecoming of a troll. You attempted to take my life which resulted in the near fatal wounding and poisoning of Branch over petty jealousy. He came so close to dying…so _close_ …."

Posie watched as Branch squeezed his lass's hand to reassure her when Poppy's voice conveyed her distress. The two shared a look that once again showed their incredible bond. The look seemed to say "Poppy, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." "You have no idea how scared I was." "It's okay now. I'm going to be fine. I'm right here with you, Poppy. I love you." "I love you too, Branch. So much." Poppy stroked her lad's hand, giving Branch a tender smile before focusing back on her cousin.

"You have caused a lot of pain for me and for others, but for my Branch in particular," Poppy finally went on now that her unspoken conversation with Branch was over, "You made him make a decision that could have not only ended his life, but would have ended mine if I'd lost my lad. Words are ineffectual in telling you the devastation you nearly caused. What say you?"

"I say that I deserve any and all punishment you decide on," Posie answered truthfully as many eyebrows rose in surprise, "I am guilty of _all_ charges against me. I won't even try to defend myself. I was wrong and…and I am so, _so_ sorry. To you, to Branch… _especially_ to Branch. For the fear and heartache I caused the both of you and for your friends plus the whole tribe…my father, your father, that crocodile creature…by everything sacred, my queen, the list just goes on and on. I have never been so wrong about anything in my whole life."

"Banish her!" was shouted out as Posie cringed, but nodded her understanding as murmurs of consent rang out among the gathered trolls.

"Hold. We need to hear from someone who has been the most effected by all of this. Branch has something he wishes to say, but everyone need to be silent," Poppy advised as she sat to be at her troll lad's level while the voices died down immediately, "His voice doesn't carry too far just yet because his lungs and heart are still healing from the poison. Listen carefully because he tires very quickly and cannot repeat himself. You ready, Branch? Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yes, to both questions," Branch answered, squeezing the hand that Poppy had wrapped around his once again to reassure her fretfulness before looking over at the accused, "Posie, what you did was _horrible_. It was a betrayal on so many levels to both a family member and to our queen, but…but I know what emotion can lead trolls to do. I know how emotions can warp a troll's perception. I rejected everyone around me when I lost a precious, family member. I was terrible to my tribe and to my Poppy and was truly blessed when she decided to never give up on me. She tried so hard to include me in her life and in the tribe even after I pushed her away with mean words and mean actions. That was wrong of me. It truly was…"

Branch trailed off as he panted softly while Poppy watched him anxiously before he smiled to soothe her while breathing in deeply to get some more air in his lungs.

"I can't fully forgive _anyone_ for trying to hurt my Poppy and that will never be allowed to happen. Not _ever_ again by you or anyone else, not while I live and breathe, but I think banishing you is too easy an out, Posie. So I say this to my queen and tribe, I think that Posie should be forced to remain among us to make up for what she has done. To live with the repercussions that she has caused will help her grow," Branch continued as Poppy smiled softly at him, "I think we should all keep in mind that our emotions are powerful and to talk our problems out and not bottle them up inside until we go grey or make the terrible choices that Posie made. Trolls are not inherently bad and I think there is a lot of good in our queen's cousin that she had forgotten about for a bit. Posie should be given a second chance like I was given to rebuild a new life and start over again."

"You just kept to yourself when you were grey and didn't harm anyone, but she nearly killed you in an attempt on the queen," a voice rang out, "That makes her dangerous."

"I disagree," Poppy denied as murmurs began again, "Posie caused Branch's injury, but she was _also_ the one that worked hard to right her wrong. She was the only one who knew about the extra supplies Branch had stashed away, which I want a full list of made pronto, Mister."

Branch laughed softly with a firm nod to his lady troll before he grimaced and placed a hand against his wounded side as he shuddered for a moment.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Branch soothed as Poppy gasped and reached for him, "I just need to stay a little more still. Finish this, Poppy."

Poppy waited a few more seconds to make sure Branch was settled again before turning back to her cousin.

"Posie, you could have allowed Branch to die from the poison to spite me, but you let me know of the one hope that he could be saved," Poppy continued, "You led me to the Thistle Weed pollen, hidden deep in Branch's bunker, and saved the bunch of it from being lost because of that grunkle-boar startling Barnabus. You showed how sorry you were through your words and your actions so I'll give you that second chance that Branch has asked me to give to you. I will forgive you, but I am also watching you very carefully. One misstep on your side and you will be banished forever from the Troll Tree. I am also assigning you chores that you will do as punishment until I decide that you have righted your ways. You are hereby on cleanup duty after every song and party. You will also be responsible for Barney droppings."

"Okay, but ew," Posie gulped at the thought of Barnabus poop while Branch chuckled softly into a fist as Poppy shook her head at him in amusement, "I understand and will work hard at my tasks."

"There is more, Pose. You will also have a guard with you at all times until I say otherwise and Guy Diamond has volunteered to be that guard," Poppy continued as Posie's mouth dropped open that anyone would volunteer anything for her after what she had done, "He will assist you in learning how to talk about what is bothering you instead of allowing emotions to fester inside of you. I also…I'm sorry, Cousin, but I don't want you around my Branch for right now. I forgive you, but you haven't earned my full trust back yet and Branch is not strong enough to protect himself at the moment. I won't allow you to hurt him _ever_ again or anyone else in our tribe. There will be no more hurting of any trolls among us. Not one. What say you, Pose?"

"I am most grateful for this second chance and would be honored to be guarded by one of your friends," Posie gasped, giving Guy a shy look as he smiled at her, "I also understand why you don't want me around Branch, but I'll prove to you my loyalty and trustworthiness. I swear to be the troll I should have been from the beginning. One that cares for everyone and wants their safety assured."

Trolls smiled at the words as Posie continued.

"One that cares for friends."

The Snack Pack nodded as Posie bowed to them.

"One that cares for my queen."

Posie bowed deeply to Poppy as her cousin bowed to her with a large, forgiving smile. Peppy and Perry shared pleased looks from nearby.

"And finally one that cares for family and soon to be family. Thank you so much for speaking up for me, Branch. I don't deserve your compassion, but I thank you so much for your kindness."

Branch blushed before nodding as Posie bowed her deepest to him. She'd wronged him so badly and he'd still spoken for her. Branch was beyond kind and he and Poppy deserved one another. Posie knew that now.

"Enough, drama! Branch needs music to heal! Let's shake off the gloom and do what we do best!" Poppy declared suddenly as Branch huffed lightly at her jest while she pulled out her cowbell, "An a five, six, seven, eight!"

Posie chuckled as the trolls broke out into a loud song and dance number while Branch watched Poppy in amusement. The queen bopped around his wheeled chair before gently wrapping him in a hug. Nearly losing Branch had scared Poppy very badly and she needed to feel him close to her quite often. The troll lad never turned her away as he'd felt her fears when he'd woken and needed to reassure his troll lass every chance she needed it. Plus, Poppy hugs were the best. Poppy snuggled closer while Branch locked eyes with Posie over the queen's shoulder as the elder cousin nodded her head at his silent warning.

"Never again," Posie mouthed to the troll, "I promise."

"Good," Branch mouthed back before sighing as Poppy began to fuss that he needed to get some more rest as she pushed his chair back to her home where he was living until he was healed fully, "I'm fine, Pop."

"Doc said as much rest as possible, Branch. You are worn out. I can see it," Poppy informed her troll lad before leaning over him from behind as he smiled up at her from the chair, "For me?"

"Anything for you," Branch whispered as Poppy hugged him around the neck, still behind him, while the troll lad stroked a hand over her locked arms, "I'm right here, Pop. I'm not going anywhere. I promised you, right?"

"Right," Poppy answered as she straightened and hastily wiped a tear away, "You never break your promises, Branch, I know that."

"Then no more tears," Branch instructed, reaching backwards as Poppy leaned forward so he could stroke her cheek, "Love you, Pop."

"Love you so much, Branch," Poppy giggled, cuddling into the stroking hand before reaching for the chair handles to take her lad home, "Off we go."

"Well?"

Posie turned to see Guy beside her with a shovel.

"Serves me right," Posie groaned, taking the shovel and eyeing a nasty, fresh pile of croc poop, "Ugh."

"Well, he's been hanging around more because he's been worried about his friend," Guy remarked, pointing out Barnabus leaning to get a stroke from Branch as Poppy halted for a second so the croc could get some scratchies on the tip of his nose, "Now we have leftovers from his visits."

"Just call me Posie-Pooper-Scooper-Upper," Posie teased as the song and dance continued around her, "Here I go!"

"Girlfriend might just be okay," Chenille said as she and her twin came over to stand by Guy once Posie had leapt over to her new duties, "Looks like she might have actually learned a lesson here."

"I think so," Guy admitted as the twins shared a look, "What?"

"You might have it bad."

"Have what bad?"

"He even volunteered," Satin quipped as Guy looked confused, "We'll see if she's good enough."

"Huh?" Guy questioned, "Who's good enough for what?"

"Don't worry about it," Biggie called as Guy looked over at him perplexed, "Things will happen how they are meant to happen. Right, Mr. Dinkles?"

"Mew."

Guy rolled his eyes at his friends before leaping down to help the princess. Posie was a changed troll and Guy was liking this more thoughtful troll lass very much.

"To a new beginning," Guy offered as Posie paused in her task while he pushed over a wheelbarrow.

"To the start of a wonderful friendship," Posie nodded back before glancing over her shoulder to see Poppy watching over her lad with joyful eyes as Doc stooped to speak with Branch, "And a wish of forever happiness for two who deserve it so much more than I ever did."

"You will find happiness that is meant for you and you alone," Guy insisted as Posie smiled up at him before both heard "Got it _so_ bad!" from one of the twins, " _What_ do I have that is bad?"

Posie snorted softly and returned to her task. Maybe…maybe things would be okay and she'd find happiness meant for her, like Poppy did. Perhaps….just maybe, that happiness would include a certain sparkly troll lad of her own. A girl could still dream, right?

Epilogue

"How's that?" Poppy asked, tucking Branch carefully under the covers, "Comfy?"

"Very much," Branch assured, enjoying the softness of the bed as his lass beamed at him, "Glad that's over. I can't even remember when our tribe last had a trial."

"I can't either," Poppy admitted with a frown as Branch reached quickly to take her hand, feeling emotions building within the queen, "I was so scared, Branch."

"Me too," Branch whispered as Poppy looked down at him in surprise, "So scared that I hadn't moved quick enough to protect you."

"You can't _ever_ do that again!" Poppy insisted as Branch chuckled, "What?"

"You and I will forever be hopeless," Branch sighed, pulling his lass to sit beside him on the bed he rested in, "We'd both do anything to protect the other, wouldn't we, Poppy?"

"Yes," Poppy breathed, hearing the truth in the single word, "Then neither of us can ever be in danger again because we need one another. We do, Branch."

Branch snorted softly and pulled Poppy down to lay beside him as he snuggled closer to her.

"Yeah, Pop. We do need one another," Branch whispered as he felt sleep tugging at him, "But sometimes bad things happen no matter how hard we try to plan for the safety of loved ones."

"I know," Poppy whimpered before stilling in Branch's arms as he squeezed her tight, "I'll just wrap you in bubble wrap and everything will be fine."

"Poppy!"

The queen giggled as her lad chuckled beside her.

"I need you with me," Poppy sniffled as tears finally flowed, "Always."

"Forever?" Branch asked as Poppy leaned up to look at him with a nod while he reached to wipe her tears away, "Then let's make forever be just that. Poppy, marry me."

"What?" Poppy gasped sitting up as Branch grinned at her.

"Poppy, queen of our tribe and my heart…," Branch began as he reached and pulled a simple ring from his hair, "…this ring belonged to my grandmother who gave the ring to my father to give my mother and now it was handed down to me. There is no one that I want to wear this, but you. Will you marry me?"

" _YES!"_ Poppy shrieked as she launched herself at her new fiancé while Branch slid the ring on her finger with a beaming smile, "I'm so happy and…oh, look at your eyes. You are so tired."

"Mmhm," Branch hummed as Poppy nuzzled their noses together, "Wanted to…[yawn]…do something more romantic to propose, but this was right time. Feel so silly being bedridden and needing that stupid chair right now, but it is what it is. Sorry couldn't get on my knees for you, but I'm so happy you said 'yes.' I love you, Pop."

"I love you too, Branch," Poppy gushed, kissing Branch gently on the lips, "Your proposal was perfect and I couldn't be happier, but I'd be even my most happy if you'd get some sleep now so you can heal for me, okay?"

"Stay with me?" Branch asked sleepily as Poppy cuddled him against her while he curled up comfortably within her arms, showing how well they fit together.

"Always," Poppy promised as Branch smiled, feeling calm being wrapped within his love's arms, "Soon you will be right back to your normal self and everything will be okay. I think Posie has really grown up from all of this. She'll be fine."

"Think too," Branch whispered before his eyes drooped shut and it was obvious that he was drifting to sleep, "Sing my song?"

Poppy grinned wide as she nuzzled beneath her lad's chin. He didn't even have to ask as she took a deep breath and began the lullaby that Branch loved so much.

" _Hush now my troll lad_.

 _Hush now my love._

 _The angels are watching from heaven above_.

 _They know that I love you._

 _They know that it's true._

 _I'll stay here beside you, whatever you do._

" _When I am beside you, I feel like I shine._

 _I wish you forever and ever be mine._

 _A new day is coming._

 _But for now close your eyes._

 _You let in the sunshine and all darkness dies._

 _Without you I'm nothing._

 _Without you I'm grey._

 _Be here beside me, just as I say._

 _So much within me, you are the largest part._

 _Be her beside me, my dearest, my heart."_

Soft snores were Poppy's answer once the queen had ended her song. This was when she knew her lad was going to be fine. Branch usually snored and his quiet sleep during his ordeal was terrifying to witness. Each breathy sound was music to Poppy's ears now and she was glad to hear how deeply asleep Branch seemed to be. Her troll lad only slept this deeply when he felt safe and loved.

"I'm here, Beloved," Poppy whispered, closing her eyes to nap a little too, "Always."

The end.

This was so much fun to write. Please let me know what you thought and if I should write more stories for Trolls. Happy Holidays to everyone and thank you very much for reading.

XOXOXOXOXO

Refer to last chapter's opening notes for credit for some of the song lyrics.

Love,

Me


End file.
